custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aliki
Aliki was a Le-Matoran Hoverboarder on Tehktra Nui. Biography Early life Aliki originated from the Tehktra Nuian district of Agrav. He used to work as a shop assistant in the city but was fired under the grounds that he was too "laid-back" for the job. He didn't do much after that, besides regularly visiting The Rusty Mask for gigs and to get drunk. Early career At one point, he purchased a new invention created by the recently famous company Hover-Tech, known as the Hoverboard. He was instantly obsessed. He had sent out various job applications, but he canceled them all to pursue his newfound interest. He eventually got into the Hoverboarding circuit, but as a amateur. He later met a Le-Matoran called Katron, who was working at the Hoverboarding test-track, and befriended him. He also often Hoverboarded along side a Ba-Matoran named Gairon, and he helped Aliki out quite a bit. The three Matoran soon became close friends. After his friend Gairon stepped down from professional Hoverboarding, Aliki's job stagnated for a while. He struggled to get any decent contracts with any recruiters, and no company was interested in sponsoring him. He quit the sport for a few months, went back to his old ways, and returned to The Rusty Mask. During his absence from the sport, Gairon had gone onto becoming a Hoverboard recruiter, and he decided to help his old friend out. breaking up a minor conflict]] Gairon signed Aliki a contract and got him some sponsors, and soon Aliki was competing in races. Aliki won nearly every race, and, much to his enjoyment, was beginning to make large sums of money. He began to act superior around old friends, especially Katron, and Gairon was forced to break up many a conflict. Race with Moa Gairon continued to pursue Aliki's career, certain Aliki was a champion, and got Aliki high-profile matches. Though most were jealous of his achievements, Gairon was very proud of his friend, and due to Aliki's winning streak, he was beginning to get a good reputation as a recruiter. All his success was, however, feeding Aliki's growing ego. Strains between Katron and Aliki worsened. Eventually, Aliki reached a stage where he about ready to tackle anyone. Though Gairon had previously advised against it, Aliki was determined on taking on the current Hoverboarding champion, Moa. Gairon was at first a bit edgy about letting Aliki take him on, but he eventually warmed up to the idea. Icax, a friend of Aliki's and a member of the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad, joined Aliki for preparations. Sometime prior to the race, Katron met up with Aliki and Gairon. He was a bit angry due to issues at work. He cursed Aliki, in a way harsher than usual, and was heavily criticized for it by Gairon. Gairon told Aliki to ignore it, and reassured him that he was ready to take on Moa. Aliki later won the challenge and achieved the honor of being Hoverboard champion of Tehktra Nui. Moa left the island to escape his shame. He remained undefeated for nearly two years and became a rather arrogant and boastful type. Katron's revenge Some time later, Hover-Tech, the company responsible for the creation of the Hoverboard, had created a new version of the board. They invited several Hoverboarders to the test track to to test out the new board, including Aliki. Gairon and Katron also turned up, Gairon far more concerned for Aliki's safety. After Aliki's assurance, Gairon too hopped on a board and began whizzing about the track. Aliki challenged Katron to try out a Hoverboard, and he attempted to ride the board but ended up crashing further down the track, much to Aliki's amusement. Zoruxx appeared and captured Katron. One of the Hover-Tech workers tried to stop him, but he was killed by the being's iron powers. The being then made off with the Matoran. Gairon immediately suggest calling the Ko-Matoran Enforcement Squad, much to Aliki's protest. After a thorough search, the KMES unit was unable to find found anything conclusive, and most of the Matoran present left the scene. Aliki decided to stay behind to get a snack from one of the stands. A Makuta named Akatax confronted and interrogated Aliki about Zoruxx, but left when he received no information from the Le-Matoran. Aliki desperately tried to contact KMES, but after realizing the Makuta was still watching, he deemed it safer to just flee. He later returned after making sure the coast was clear and told the owner of the test-track to close it down temporarily by his notice. Though Aliki had no real authority over the situation, the Matoran agreed due to Aliki's high status. Later Aliki retreated to The Rusty Mask to go clubbing when a swarm of Mechanical Rahkshi attacked. He and all other Matoran present were evacuated in massive transports under order of KMES. Katron, now a Toa, came to the club and demanded to see Aliki. As the transport started, Katron chased it through a Matoran Vehicular Transport highway. He managed to break through the windscreen and enter the transport, but Aliki jumped out the window and landed on the underpass below. After nearly crashing into him with her MVT, Jessaco agreed to help him escape after she learned that he was being pursued. Katron followed in a hijacked vehicle and damaged the MVT, grabbing Aliki and pinning him down as he proclaimed that he would challenge Aliki to a race for the Crystal Cup. After finally realizing who he was, Aliki laughed in his face. In his rage, Katron attempted to kill Aliki, but was tasered into surrender by several KMES agents. In KMES headquarters, Aliki asked to be allowed to talk to his former friend. Icax, who was intrigued to see what would happen, allowed the two to converse, and after some harsh words the two discussed the challenge further. Aliki's demise After an intense match, Aliki lost the Crystal Cup to Katron. Shortly after the match, Aliki fled the stadium to escape his shame. Under unseen circumstances, Aliki managed to get the deadly Infection, and made his way onto the bridge between the City and the Mudflats during the night. There he encountered a drunken Leresh. Aliki explained how he was suffering from The Infection. Leresh then passed out, and Aliki hauled Leresh to the rumored site of Zoruxx's lair: an abandoned factory at the outskirts of the City. The next morning, Leresh awoke, and Aliki proposed to him that the two should both submerge themselves in an active vat of Energized Prototdermis as they were slowly dying and had nothing to lose. The two dived in and emerged fused into the single being, Lariki. After stealing from Zoruxx's weapons arsenal, the being began making its way to the Energy Fields. Lariki arrived at Jessaco's apartment building to discover Jessaco and Katron fighting. Lariki managed to defeat Katron, but a Mechanical Rahkshi arrived and attacked them. They managed to defeat it, though not before it separated Aliki and Leresh. Leresh survived the separation, but the Infection had taken its toll on Aliki, and he died. Powers and abilities Aliki being a Le-Matoran, has the inaccessible element of air and wears a powerless great Mahiki. Being an avid Hoverboarder, he often carries a Hoverboarding spear and shield as well as his own Hoverboard. Stats Personality and traits Aliki had a very laid-back attitude towards life, and felt things would take care of themselves. After he became a successful Hoverboarder, he became very cocky and big-headed. He was often scornful to people of a lower status to him, including Katron, and was very boastful. He did how ever hold respect for his friend Gairon, as it was he who gave Aliki his big shot. Trivia *His prototype model appears on the banner for Matoran Adventures. *He was the Hoverboarding champion until his defeat by Katron. Appearances *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'' *''Matoran Adventures'' *''Race of Honor'' Category:Matoran Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran